


Wanted desire a divergent love story

by darkenedsoul92



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drama, Heartbreak, Mixed feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedsoul92/pseuds/darkenedsoul92
Summary: My name is Summer and I have many secrets That I hide 1. Im divergent I been dauntless for a year training hard trying to be the best I could be right when things were looking good my fellow dauntless and my instructor's all liked and respected me on some level but then the worst thing had to happen I fell in love with my instructor four who is with Tris ...My feelings for him get stronger each time I see him but I can never be with him and that is what hurts the most wanting him to be mine having to watch him and Tris together was the worst and most painful of all but when erudite comes closing in after me , Tris, four and my best friend...can I over come my feelings for him ... Could I make a difference ... Could I save lives or will I end up on a test bed getting forced through continuous simulations and torture by erudite and end up a mindless puppet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I made up it has myself and my best friend in it and their might be parts in the story that people might not like but im gonna make it be very different than how the movies were so don't expect it to be plus I write my stories alot different than most do it's just the way I like to do things but please let me know if you like the story that way I will know to post another chapter

It has been a year since the choosing ceremony where I choose to be in dauntless in my aptitude test I choose more dauntless choices then anything else although I turned up being divergent by the one giving me my test thankfully she kept it to herself not to tell anyone plus it didn't help that the woman knew my family and were close friends with them before they past away my best friend Lee was also divergent and became dauntless me and her went through hell just to keep up with that damn train and jumping to a building where we had to jump again where he landed in a net we couldn't stand the thought of taking our clothes off around around everyone else we were both shy and didn't have much confidence in anything especially how we looked but the clothes we wore for dauntless were comfortable and easy to move in another thing we hated was sleeping in a big giant room with other people made us uncomfortable but we made sure we had a bed next to one another we stayed together for the longest training together everyday trying to live up to our instructor's Lee had Eric and I had four after what seemed like a very long time we both gained friends with some fellow dauntless Lee was around Christine and will while mine were Peter and Tris we also became friends shortly after with our instructor's me and Lee went up in our ranks everyday we were at the top behind Tris and Peter but after the attack on Abnegation we ended up on the run with Peter,Tris, four, Caleb and Marcus and took shelter in Amity they agreed to let us stay if we followed their rules and earn our keep by doing work around the faction which none of us minded it was a small price to pay for being safe everything was good but I ended up falling in love with my instructor four who was already happy in love with another friend of mine Tris and that's where the struggle begins I woke up earlier than usual the sun was just rising I looked over at Lee who was fast asleep on her bed I yawned and stretched before heading outside I walked up the trail ready to start my chores so I could be done for today I grabbed hold of a bucket and sat it in a basket with dirty clothes everything in Amity was done by hand which sucked sometimes I felt like I was in a different time where their was no air or dishwasher but that's just how Amity lived and I respected that I headed to the lake I put the big bucket in the water and I grabbed the clothes and dipped them in the bucket full of water I didn't notice four and Tris ahead of me in the distance making out I looked away from the sight not wanting to invade privacy and it just hurt too much to see someone you love with another I focused on my task they noticed me shortly after I saw them I saw them heading my way I looked back to see Lee finally up and walking up the trail I rung the shirt out held it tightly so all the water would get out of it I made sure it wasn't dripping before I put it in the basket and did the same to the other clothes 

 

Tris- morning summer 

 

I looked at them and smiled

 

Summer- good morning

 

Four- your up extra early

 

Summer- just wanted to get a Early start so I can have the rest of the day off 

 

Lee came up and sat down next to me helping me ring out some of the clothes putting them in the basket

 

Lee- morning guys 

 

Tris- good morning 

 

She bent down to help us with the clothes 

 

Lee- thanks for helping us Tris but I think we got this one but you can get the next load

 

Tris- alright

 

A few hours passed by of continuous laundry work and then had to help out in the garden Tris ended up leaving to go help make clothes with others while four had to chop wood and help the men build onto the faction and tools and that sort of things I look up in the distance to see a shirtless four the sweat all over his body dripping from his muscular body and watches his biceps as he cut wood with the ax I found myself watching him forgetting about the work I was doing and was in my own little fantasy Lee looked at me and then looked ahead to see four 

 

Lee- and she is not on planet Earth anymore people

 

I looked at her snapping out of my fantasy

 

Summer- huh ?

 

Lee- uh huh you been on planet four again Haven't you?

 

Summer- what? no!

 

Lee- you seriously can't tell a confencing lie to save your life especially when it comes to him 

 

Summer- I know

 

I say in defeat knowing I can't hide my feelings from her

 

Lee- ya know you could just tell him how you feel and get it over with maybe you can have a steamy night of passion with him 

laughs at her own joke

 

Summer- you crack yourself up don't you?

 

Lee- that I do 

 

Peter comes over sits down next to us

 

Peter- you girls talking about me?

 

Lee- you wished we were just talking about four

 

Peter- question are you picking vegetables and fruit for us to eat or we supposed to suddenly eat leafs and dirt?

 

Summer- what are you talking about?

 

He looked at my hands I looked and saw that I was putting nothing but leafs and dirt down instead of what I'm supposed to be collecting I quickly poured out the dirt and leafs Lee and Peter laughed I started picking what I'm supposed to this time but my eyes go back to four off and on soon it was time for everyone to eat once I got my food and sat down with Lee and Peter

 

Peter- I ain't into this whole happiness and kindness thing 

 

Lee- I ain't either but it's the safest place for us right now 

 

I started eating my food when I saw Tris and four sit down at the table and start eating with us until a loud engine could be heard and the fences were being nocked down by the cars pulling it everyone stood up looking erudite steps out of the vehicles holding machine guns in hand we all looked nervous at why they were here 

 

Tris- what is erudite doing here?

 

We waited a few to see them holding some kind device at people Caleb came up to us 

 

Caleb- that device is for detecting divergents we have to get you and four out of here sis 

 

Me and Lee looked at one another neither of us told the others that we were also divergent four looked at everyone

 

Four- we gotta move

 

They immediately stood up and we followed behind them we snuck past them all trying to be as fast and quiet as possible

 

Four- summer , Lee you two don't have to come with us you could stay here where it's safe their only hunting divergent you both will be fine 

 

I looked at Lee 

 

Lee- were in this together guys 

 

Peter- incoming!

 

He yelled some of the men spotted us they came up to us

 

Tris- four ...

 

Four- stay calm don't attack unless you have to 

 

The men got at us they looked at each and every one of us

 

Man- why aren't you with the rest of your faction?

 

Peter- we gotta give you a reason maybe we just wanted to be alone we shouldn't have to tell you people anything do we gotta tell you when we gotta take a piss to?

 

He said in a smart tone that made him be brought to his knees the device scanned him and read dauntless the man was aiming the device at four who immediately punched him in the face and flipped him over and stole his gun 

 

Four- run!

 

We all made a run for it with the men right behind us shooting at us we ran through the woods the bullets went right passed us hitting the trees until we heard a train we saw it coming and knew the only way to lose em would be through the train four and Tris made it across first followed by Caleb and myself Lee was still running

 

Summer- come on hurry up !

 

She was almost their when she was tackled to the ground by Eric I was about to go over to help when the train went by 

 

Summer- Lee !

 

I saw her fighting him through the train she got to her feet and throwed punches at him he blocked them she finally hit him hard in the nose but he flipped her over started kicking her

 

Summer- no leave her alone!

 

I saw a bunch of other feet coming into view four grabbed my arm

 

Four- we can't save her theirs too many

 

Summer- I'm not leaving my best friend

 

Tris- we'll come back for her we know where they will take her but right now we gotta get out of here come on

 

I looked back knew their was nothing I could do to help her I looked and saw them chasing after the train getting in it I ran along side it and jumped inside it four closed the door I sat down eyes water

 

Four- don't worry she's going to be fine

 

Back with Lee she was carried back to a car by a few men they were about to scan her when she backflipped over bringing the two That had her down to the ground she grabbed a gun from one and started shooting the ones she knew was bad she took off running their was men blocking her way she ran up the wall over them climbing onto the building above and started running across the building gaps she landed safely on the ground when she had a gun aimed at her face

 

Eric- not so fast Lee your not going anywhere

 

She looked up at him 

 

Lee- if your going to kill me then kill me but if your trying to get any information about Tris and four I'm not telling you a word 

 

Eric- I haven't figured out what to do with you yet but I'm sure we can think of something 

 

He scanned her and it said divergent Eric looked at her 

 

Eric- well seems like one of my best student's has a little secret come on 

 

He pushed her into a car and what seemed like hours have passed and she was brought to erudite headquarters Jeanine was writing stuff down on a notepad when Eric dragged Lee in sat her down on a chair she looked at Lee 

 

Eric- found her at Amity she was taking shelter she was with four, Tris, Peter, Caleb and summer but they got away I got some men out tracking the train down as we speak

 

Jeanine walked around Lee 

 

Jeanine- isn't she one of yours?

 

Eric- yeah she was and she's divergent 100% 

 

Jeanine- that's the highest we have ever had hook her up begin the simulation

 

She was grabbed and had guns aimed at her so she was unable to fight em she was dragged in a room where she was hooked up to a machine

 

Lee- hey let me go I didn't sign up for this! this is kidnapping and I'm not sure what this is but I'm sure it's illegal to get me out of here ! Eric your in so much trouble with me you better hope I don't get free from this thing just you wait until I get out of here 

 

Eric pressed a button so that it would be quiet and they could see her mouth moving but no words were heard Jeanine looked at Eric he looked back at her

 

Eric- what?

 

She rolled her eyes 

 

Jeanine- begin the simulation now 

 

The machine revved up and Lee ended up being zapped into a simulation where she was going through continuous parts of intense simulation she went through alot of them until she got to a higher stage her nose began to bleed and her ears and eyes from the intense strain on the her brain Eric watched next to Jeanine

 

Eric- pull her out 

 

Jeanine- no this is as far as anyone has ever gotten I'm not going to do it 

 

Eric- if you keep this up she'll die she needs time to recover before you make her do more

 

She sighed and shut down the simulation Lee was laying their in a deep sleep Eric came in and unhooked her from the machine and brought her to the recovery room Jeanine stood their thinking to herself

 

Jeanine- so my daughter is divergent...I know that Tris and four is I wonder if her best friend is hmm 

 

She turned to her guards 

 

Jeanine- find me that train

 

Back with me I was on the train it was dark you could hear nothing but the loud sound of the train and the crickets chirping outside loudly I tried to sleep but the worry of what their doing to my best friend stopped me I felt someone against my back I then felt a hand grip my breast I turned my head over and saw my friend Peter with a hand on my chest

 

Summer- Peter you better get your hand off me 

 

He said as a sleepy whisper

 

Peter- just let it happen

 

I elbowed him in the face he quickly moved his hand and held the side of his face

 

Peter- ow thanks for that

 

Summer- keep your hands to yourself

 

I stood up in the train stretched and walked around I heard Peter whistle in my direction Peter was a asshole and a pervert like most guys but he was nice some what around me in the beginning he gave me hell but after us being paired together as training partners or certain activities we got along more and became close friends I looked down at Caleb who was fast asleep I didn't want to bother him so I just moved freely around the train wanting some air I found a Door and was about to open it when I saw Tris and four outside of it he had her gently against the wall of the train he had hold of her butt so he had her in his arms her back being the only thing against the train he had his face pressed against her neck and moans escaped her lips my chest began to hurt seeing the sight i quietly swollowed

 

Peter- if we watch a little longer we might see more action might see porn 

 

I folded my arms gave him a look and started walking back Peter stood there watching them and as they slid down where they couldn't be seen Peter looked through the window at him when I grabbed hold of him dragging him with me hours past by and we were all eating food

 

Caleb- I think were heading to dauntless it just looks alot like the tracks that lead their

 

I saw Tris and four come in I looked away from them and began eating the food in front of me 

 

Four opened up the train door and looked out 

 

Four- our stop is up ahead

 

I looked and saw dauntless

 

Summer- wait no we need to go to erudite and save Lee 

 

Four- and we will but before we can do that we need some gear first we can't just go into erudite without weapons and I'm sure we have plenty of weapons still locked up tight

 

The building came closer

 

Tris- get ready to jump

 

Caleb- oh good more jumping not a fan

 

He and tris jumped first followed by four me and Peter were about to jump

 

Peter- ready or not

 

He then jumped out the train landed on the roof I backed up and ran I jumped onto the roof no problem I landed safely we then headed inside dauntless we headed inside i followed four and tris through the halls until they stopped and four put in a code on a big wall it opened up and their was a bunch of weapons and ammo he had a duffle bag that him and tris filled up he handed us each a weapon

 

Four- now were ready

 

Peter- so cool I feel like James Bond

 

We looked at him 

 

Peter- what I said I feel like James Bond didn't say I was 

 

We started heading out 

 

Peter- I would make a badass one 

 

He said as we were leaving dauntless and headed right for erudite

 

Four- were almost their 

 

Tris- don't worry were going to get Lee and anyone else they have captured out of their so don't worry

 

I took a deep breath and I stood against the wall as I saw four, Peter shooting at some men that were working for Jeanine Caleb hid behind us not wanting to shoot unless he had to four and tris were in the lead 

 

Tris- summer I need you to stay out here with Caleb 

 

Summer- but she's my best friend I want to be in their to help save her 

 

Four came up to me and he grabbed my hand gently walked me over to the door

 

Four- look I understand you want to go in their I get it but we need someone we trust to keep Caleb save and Peter isn't the most trust worthy guy he is to trigger happy we need someone who will stay with him and not go shooting up the place and everyone in it ... Don't worry we will make sure we get her out okay

 

His voice was calm and soothing where all I could do was nod he smiled and went up to Tris and Peter and went in Peter looked at me 

 

Peter- I'll shoot some for you 

 

He went inside i stood outside with Caleb my gun aimed ready for anything

 

Caleb- so when you going to tell Tris four and Peter that you and Lee are divergent

 

I looked at him 

 

Summer- how did?

 

Caleb- come on I'm erudite I'm intelligent enough to pick out every detail and just how you and Lee share a mix of different factions skills nobody can do that but the divergent but don't worry I want Tell anyone

 

Summer- please don't we don't need anymore drama in our lives

 

Caleb- speaking off drama when you going to tell my sister your in love with her boyfriend?

 

I looked at him but before I could say a word we were shot at I pulled Caleb behind the wall I shot a few of them but one ended up behind I backflipped out the way of his kick my hands were on the ground and I spin kicked him to the ground

 

Caleb- behind you !

 

I was grabbed from behind and I flipped over him grabbed hold of his shoulder brought him to his knees and slammed my elbow Down on him Caleb shot the guy who was about to shoot me

 

Summer- thanks

 

Back inside Eric looked out the window

 

Eric- well looks like your friends are coming to your rescue

 

Lee looked up at him face bloody and spit blood on him 

 

Lee- good because if I don't kill you 

 

She laughed

 

Lee- my best friend sure will ....Your gonna get killed splat all over the walls 

 

Eric- can't wait for her to try 

 

He jerks her up from the chair she was in 

 

Jeanine- get the elite here now make sure they kill them I can settle for dead divergent just as good get out their Eric

 

He looked at her nodded an alarm sounded and some highly trained assassin's were on their way to kill us


	2. Chapter 2

The alarms were blarring loudly through the compound Eric had hold of Lee dragging her to a elevator 

 

Lee- where are you taking me now?

 

Eric- the roof where you can see all the action

 

Lee- your lucky I'm chained up 

 

He looked at her and the elevator stopped finally and he pushed her out of the elevator and walked her to the edge she looked down and began to feel dizzy Eric pointed to a building where a bunch of people came from

 

Eric- those are the elite their assassin's erudite pays good money for their services and since your friends have been causing Jeanine so much problems she now believes only one divergent alive matters she can easily do a little something with their bodies using the machines and from up here we can see everything go down

 

Lee glared at Eric and watched as he pressed buttons to bring up a holographic projector and shows the ones who can't be seen below which was Tris , four and Peter they shot at all the ones coming down the stairs until they took them all out 

 

Tris- where would Jeanine hold her and the others?

 

Four- remember the room you were in when she had you here their were other rooms like yours I'm sure that's where she has Lee and the others at 

 

Tris- alright let's go 

 

Peter- uh guys we got company

 

He pointed to the ones above us the guy jumped off the floor above and took out the gun in four,s hand right when Tris and Peter were about to shoot they were shot at making them hid behind walls the guy held four tightly lifting him up in the air Lee watched on the screen

 

Lee- make them stop Eric

 

Eric- I'm not the one they listen to they follow only Jeanine

 

Four was sent flying across the room the man ran to him but four rolled out the way in time before getting hurt he then grabbed hold of the man flipped him over

 

Tris- four!

 

She tried to get to him but the ones shooting above wouldn't let her she shot up ahead at the ones above

 

Tris- go outside with summer and my brother she doesn't know about these guys if their some in here theirs gotta be some outside me and four has it in here 

 

Peter- alright

 

He shot above right as they took cover he took off running sliding over the railing and going back down Tris kept shooting at them and she shot one in the head as four still was fighting that one guy he was blocking the guys moves until he was backed up he moved out the way as the guys fist connected in the wall four then drop kicked the guy off the railing and he went falling down to the very bottom with a splat he picked up his gun and helped Tris shoot he shot a few and she finished the rest they ran upstairs and grabbed their guns and went up more higher trying to get to the floor where they knew the others were being held I was outside with Caleb still

 

Caleb- I'm worried I heard shots

 

Summer- me to we should go check it out

 

Caleb- yeah let's go 

 

I heard him let out a sound I looked to see him on the ground

 

Summer- Caleb!

 

I shook him and check his pulse to I breathed in relief when I knew he was breathing normal I looked around for what could of happened to him I then saw someone jump from the building moving really fast I aimed my gun but I got tripped up I saw a man who had blades that he aimed down I quickly moved out the way before the blade hit the ground I got back up to my feet and dodged a kick the person movement was fast made it hard to keep up with I tried to take a shot but the the gun was nocked out my hands by him the guy was on a whole different level than I was I dodged the man the best I could but I still got hit by him I was brought to the ground very easy I was kicked in the stomach by the man I managed to break free and raised my leg up high I took off running when he threw a knife at me I got behind the corner fast right before the knife hit the wall I breathed hard I picked up the knife held it close to me waiting for to come after me but I was grabbed from Behind he had a tight grip on my neck but then I heard a shot and he fell to the ground along with me I looked to see Peter he ran up to me grabbed hold of me helping me up 

 

Peter- you good?

 

Summer- yeah thanks where is Lee did four and tris find her?

 

Peter- their still looking come on I'm sure more are own the way 

 

He grabbed hold of Caleb handed him to me I grabbed hold of him I could hear shooting coming from the building in front of us knowing that four and tris are inside the place not knowing Lee was on the roof of the place

 

Eric- your friends are gonna die down their 

 

Lee- Eric please you have to let me go you can't be this stupid working for my mother of all people how could you ?I knew you were a dick but I thought we were friends

 

Eric- oh please we were never friends it was all for show I don't give to shits about you 

 

She looked at him and had a devious look on her face

 

Lee- their gonna kill me aren't they once she gets what she wants right?

 

Eric- yeah you will be useless

 

Lee- since I'm going to die shouldn't I get to have a little fun before I go 

 

He looked at her due to how she was speaking

 

Lee- I have always had the biggest crush on you Eric but since I'm gonna die you wouldn't mind a little play time with me would you 

 

She said in a seductive tone of voice

 

Eric- what the hell are you

 

Before he could finish their lips connected together he then pushes her down getting on top of her kissing her she kissed him deeply but the whole time she was she got the key to her cuffs and she uncuffed herself she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over and kicked him 

 

Lee- nice try Eric oh and your a great kisser by the way 

 

She took off jumping off the building Eric ran to the edge 

 

Eric- dammit !

 

As she fell down she swung herself into a window where four and tris were at they looked at her

 

Lee- ow it looked good in the movies

 

She stood up and saw them looking at her 

 

Lee- oh hi guys

 

Tris- Lee how did you?

 

Lee cut her off 

 

Lee- let's save that for another time let's get out of here 

 

Four- we have to check to make sure their are no more divergent in the building before we go 

 

Lee - I'm the only one she has their aren't any other people here 

 

Tris- then let's get out of here 

 

They were shot at from above by some of the people working for Jeanine four and tris shot back at them Lee grabbed hold of a gun and she shot a few in the head a few guys bumped into them in the hallways Lee jump kicked a guy out the window as they ran down the stairs I was outside when I saw four and tris with Lee but we didn't have time to greet one another we took off running as four ran he drop kicked a Man that was in his way we heard gunshots and saw bullets hitting the dirt as we ran we made it to the woods where they would have a hard time following us we ran for what seemed like forever until finally we stopped at a creek to catch our breath I hugged Lee 

 

Summer- are you okay?

 

Lee- yeah let me catch my breath and I'll be fine

 

Tris- what did Jeanine and Eric do to you?

 

Lee- hooked me up to this machine I was in a simulation I think

 

Four- same as you were she's not giving up is she 

 

Lee- that is my mom for you she doesn't know when to quit

 

They looked at her

 

Tris- your mom?

 

Caleb- it's hard to believe someone like yourself would be related to her 

 

Lee- I would like to say I was adopted I'll just say that

 

Peter- divergents everywhere lately and it drives Jeanine crazy knowing she can't get her hands on a single one

 

I started to space out a little bit found it hard to keep my eyes open

 

Tris- it's hard to believe your divergent all this time and we never knew

 

Lee- summer is also divergent

 

Peter- really is everyone I hang around divergent Caleb are you ?

 

Caleb- uh no I know I'm not

I fell to the ground everyone jumped and went to me 

 

Lee- summer? Summer!

 

Tris- summer what's wrong?

 

I looked at everyone my eyes closed

 

Lee- summer! 

 

Four- she's been shot

 

Blood poured from my stomach Lee saw it and passed out hours past by and I woke up to hear the sound of crickets chirping and a fire that was lit as my eyes ajusted I saw Tris , Caleb and Peter by the fire I raised up to see a bandage on my stomach that hurt to move

 

Four- take it easy we had to stitch you up with The last bit of supplies we had so take it easy and your best friend passed out seeing you bleeding out like you were she's fast asleep now

 

I looked around trying to figure out where we were 

 

Summer- where are we ?

 

Four- middle of the woods just a few miles south of the wall

 

He pushed me gently back down on the bed 

 

Four- rest okay we gotta long day ahead of us try and sleep okay

 

I nodded my eyes closed and I drifted to sleep I woke up feeling arms around me 

 

Summer- Peter you better...

 

I turned to see four who had his arm around my waist my heart raced especially when his hand moved downward into my jeans I felt his hand rubbing over my panties I looked at him shocked I saw Peter, Lee , Caleb and tris fast asleep my voice was shaky due to how his hand felt

 

Summer- four what are you ...

 

Before I could finish a finger was on my lip

 

Four- shhh

 

Summer- no this isn't right ...Tris is my friend your with her I can't

 

I felt his fingers go inside my panties and inside me going in and out he covered my mouth as he kissed my neck

 

Four- she doesn't have to know it can be our little secret

 

Summer- four I...

 

His hands pulled my jeans and panties down and felt his mouth between my legs the pleasure was unbelievable i could hear Peter and Lee talking

 

Lee- hello summer 

 

Peter- think she knows it's a dream?

 

Lee- I dunno but I been trying to get her up for 20 minutes

 

That's when I knew I had another dirty dream I felt embarrassed and didn't want to wake up knowing Peter and Lee heard my moans 

 

Peter- let me try something

 

He grabbed the hammock I was sleeping in and dumped me out it 

 

Summer- ahhh 

 

I hit the ground with a thud and felt more embarrassed due to me sounding like a little bitch my face was hid in the grass due to me being to embarrassed to lift my head back up I heard Peter laugh and Lee did to until I let out my demonic growl I do when im mad or annoyed Lee immediately quit laughing but Peter kept on until I raised my head up giving him my signature you best shut up or start praying that you survive the day look on my face he quit then I turned my head back around and saw some black jeans I looked up and saw four looking down at me I had grass and dirt on my face

 

Four- you gonna make a living laying their on the grass or are you coming with us I'll give you a minute to decide

 

He said smart with a smile on his face that made me melt a little he walked away to help Caleb get his stuff together my head went back in the grass in embarrassment when Lee helped me up 

 

Peter- it's nice to know your going green summer it's a healthy life style Amity does it all the time

 

He joked because I still had dirt and grass on my face, hair and clothes

 

Lee- she's going to kill you 

 

Peter- better get in line

 

I yawned trying to get woke up I looked up in the lead of us at four who had his arm around Tris as we walked through the woods I looked away from the sight 

 

Lee- hey cheer up okay?

 

I looked at her as far as I knew Lee and Caleb and now Peter were only ones who knew about howI felt towards four and Lee knew how bad I had what she calls the four sickness I held the side of my stomach where the bandage was it was hurting a little

 

Summer- yeah I know I need to cheer up it's just hard sometimes

 

We heard noice not far from where we were four and tris were crouched down we followed what they were doing and went up to them 

 

Tris- shhh their some people ahead and Eric is with em

 

We looked and listened I looked at one of the guys and my stomach began to hurt and felt my heart beat fast

 

Eric- Jeanine wants Lee alive the others you can do whatever with doesn't Matter to me and I know your  
Sister is summer correct?

 

Chris- yeah she is

 

Eric- you sure your gonna be able to kill your sister?

 

He looked at him 

 

Chris- consider it done

 

Eric- good to know now spread out and find em

 

They all took off in different directions four and the others looked at me

 

Lee- it's a long story short her brother Chris he hates her I don't know why but he was always abusive to her he's a animal 

 

It started to rain a little the sound and feel of rain made everything so much better after a few hours of walking we all began to get chased down and separated Lee was running around though the woods she yelled in hopes of finding someone when she felt a gun pointed to the back of her head 

 

Eric- ya know when your being hunted down yelling is a great way to get caught

 

Lee- Eric why do I always bumped into you of all people?

 

Eric- maybe it's fate 

 

Lee- oh please not even close

 

Eric- your not so smart since you yelled for your friends knowing their were people after you that could hear you scream 

 

Lee- or maybe I was the desraction 

 

He looked at he confused until he was hit over the head by Tris 

 

Tris- good work Lee 

 

Lee- thank you but next time your the bait 

 

Peter and Caleb came up breathing hard

 

Tris- you guys okay where's four and summer?

 

Peter- we don't know we haven't seen them 

 

Caleb- we lost the ones after us but summer and four are still out here somewhere their in danger

 

Tris- four can handle himself fine but summer shestill needs training and she has a injury still

 

Lee- then let's hurry up and find her 

 

Back with me I was running through the woods my heart racing and my wound began hurting from too much movement I knew I couldn't fight in my condition so I had to run and hide I ended up stopping to catch my breath I turned to see my brother

 

Chris- hey sis been awhile

 

Before I could move he grabbed my throat and slammed me down on the ground hard he then spined a knife around he saw blood coming through my shirt he lifted it up to see the bandage that he took off to see where I was injured

 

Chris- your hurt too bad 

 

He ran the knife up and down my body

 

Chris- just like old times huh 

 

I raised my leg up kicking him so hard in the face I broke his nose and he kicked me in the stomach where my wound was 

 

Summer- ahhhhh 

 

He ran the knife under the stitches and he moved them with the knife the pain was unbearable I screamed loudly when he was tackled down by four who just kept punching him over and over I held myself in pain four ran up to me worry in his eyes 

 

Four- god we don't have anymore medicine with us 

 

Summer- p please let's just get out of here we can find medical supplies to help with this I can make it

 

Four- don't be stupid you can barely stand

 

Summer- I can manage

 

I felt strong arms lift me up I looked at him

 

Four- you want get far like that I'll carry you just hold on okay

 

Summer- y yeah

 

The pain started to get worse but we finally managed to get with the others and the rain finally stopped I was out of it for what seemed like forever

 

Caleb- she has to get medicine without it the wound will get infected

 

Eric was tied up to a tree he looked at everyone

 

Eric- to bad none of you have the medicine she needs dying of a infection is painful get to watch her die 

 

Lee punched him in the face really hard

 

Four- thank you Lee 

 

Eric spit out blood and looked up at me holding myself in pain Lee was making something

 

Lee- this here Will help I took some classes this will help the infection

 

She put it on my stomach tightly

 

Summer- thank you 

 

I immediately fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up having the same kind of dream about four once more which is almost a everyday thing for me now I woke up right when it was getting good I looked to see Peter with a smirk on his face

 

Summer- not a word 

 

I said raises up but my side hurt I held it 

 

Peter- take it easy your still recovering idiot

 

I looked around

 

Summer- where is everyone?

 

Peter- their all out looking for more medicine for you and food life on the run ain't easy they been gone a few hours should be back soon

 

Summer- o oh I just feel like I'm trouble I mean were on a run from erudite we got dangerous people after us and ...I'm only going to slow everyone down and get you all killed

 

Peter- oh please your not going to kill us stop talking like a idiot

 

Summer- I'm sorry

 

I clear my throat he looked at me and hands me a plate of food 

 

Peter- here you better eat 

 

Summer- thanks

 

I start eating

 

Peter- so in your dream were you riding four or was he riding you?

 

I coughed on my food at his question only to see a smirk on his face I looked to see Lee and Caleb coming

 

Caleb- never again am I ever being bait 

 

Lee- well look on the bright side at least you being clumsy and fell into a lake you saved yourself from not getting shot 

 

I looked at them 

 

Summer - hey 

 

Lee hugged me gently not wanting to put any force on my wound

 

Lee- you feeling better?

 

Summer- just really sore but I'll live

 

Lee- good, Peter you fed the prisoner?

 

I looked at her

 

Summer- prisoner?

 

Lee- yeah after what happened to you between your brother me and tris got ahold of Eric ... Where is he?

 

Peter- tied deeper in the woods his complaining got on my nerves so I moved him 

 

Lee- have you fed him ?

 

Peter- nope I have not thought I would leave that to you

 

She glared and went straight to eric who was tied up tightly in the middle of woods he saw Lee come with a plate

 

Lee- here eat

 

Eric- how am I supposed to eat this ?

 

Lee- with your mouth

 

She said smartly he gave her a look

 

Eric- yeah in case you forgotten I'm tied up 

 

Lee- you will figure it out

 

She walked off he glared at her and he watched her leave and he cut himself loose and began to eat his food Lee walked back to me

 

Lee- I got the pet fed if you ask me he should go without dinner

 

Summer- why do we have him here he's working for your mom

 

Peter- all the more reason to keep him with us four thinks if we let him go he's going to go back to erudite and tell them where we are 

 

Lee- and if we keep him here I might just kill him 

 

Peter- problem will be solved

 

Caleb- I think the other reason for them wanting to keep eric here is because he knows about what erudite is planning and we don't he could be useful

 

Lee- or he want Tell us shit 

 

I stood up a little weakly

 

Summer- I'll be back

 

Lee- need help?

 

Summer- I think I can manage

 

Heads to the lake near eric he looked at me as I walked past he looked at my bandage

 

Eric- you looking a little blue their stiff 

 

I ignored him and walked to the lake I bent down slowly and washed my face a little getting the dirt and gunk off my hands, arms and face I looked at the reflection in the water of myself and I saw Tris and four in the distance enjoying the view his arms around her waist I looked away

 

Eric- ah I see you have a thing for four huh 

 

He laughed I continued Washing my arms

 

Eric- that has got to suck being in love with someone who will never love you back, having to watch someone else holding him and kissing him while you have to watch ...But I guess it's for the best you see four would never go for a girl like you anyway your not his type in fact the very sight of you makes the guy sick to his stomach four hates you he actually told me that he could not look at you without feeling like he's going to throw up in his mouth

 

My eyes water a little bit

 

Summer- oh?

 

Eric- yeah I couldn't believe he would talk badly about someone but he sure did you so you should be considered lucky your not with him the only reason he's your friend is because he feels sorry for you ...Hell I feel sorry for you to I mean your not the most gorgeous girl in the world or the skinniest and your face you don't wanna know about the face comment he's been making

 

I stood up and had tears in my face I walked past eric and as I was leaving I passed four

 

Four- feeling better?

 

I looked away from him 

 

Four- you okay? 

 

He touched my fourhead to check for s fever I grabbed his hand pushed it away and turned around walking back to the others four looked at eric who had a smile on his face four walked over to him jerked him up 

 

Four- what did you say to her?

 

Eric- nothing but the truth I just told her how you hate seeing her face that it makes you sick just just looking at her and how you would never fall for someone like her because of her being so gross

 

Four- I never said those things and you know it 

 

Tris- what's going on?

 

Four- eric is what's going on

 

Tris- what did you do?

 

Four- he said hurtful things to summer and she thinks I said em

 

Tris- you go talk to her I got him and tie him back up

 

She tied him up tightly back with me I was trying to find Lee but couldn't find her anywhere I just climbed back in my bed crying softly Peter came up from the hill 

 

Peter- hey 

 

He sat down next to me 

 

Peter- hey what's wrong why you crying?

 

I looked up at him and after a few of crying told him what eric had said he looked at me 

 

Peter- well I think your beautiful your fine just the way you are and if he thinks that way about you then fuck him who needs him when you have me sides I got muscular body if I do say so myself

 

He flexed his biceps

 

Peter- see look at that muscle 

 

I laughed a little knowing he was trying to cheer me up four came up to us with Eric

 

Four- tell her Eric ... Now

 

Eric- bite me

 

He kicked him hard in the back of the knee making him fall to his knees

 

Eric- the things I said earlier were lies your just so easy to trick I can't believe you actually got emotional over four here 

 

I punched him so hard in the face he was sent flying out of fours hand I walked passed him 

 

Summer- fuckin asshole

 

Peter and four looked down at eric not believe the force behind the punch, Lee looked at eric

 

Lee- on the ground ya know eric dirt is a great look for you by the way

 

Lee went up to me 

 

Lee- you okay?

 

Summer- other than feeling like the punchline to one of Eric's jokes I'm fine

 

Lee- I'm sorry... Don't let him get to you he's a jerk 

 

I folded my arms

 

Summer- I know still

 

Lee- don't let Eric get under your skin I know it's hard sometimes but he's really good at using what hurts a person the most against them and I know it kills you seeing him and tris together and eric knows it 

 

Tris came running up to us

 

Tris- we gotta go now 

 

Summer - what's going on?

 

Tris- you don't wanna know the answer to that

 

I stood up and we followed Tris we saw Eric being dragged by four

 

Lee- can't we just leave him ?

 

Four- I really wished we could but we need his help so he's coming with us 

 

Lee- what makes you think he's going to talk?

 

Four- oh he knows he's got no choice it's either work with us against them or not and we leave him for dead erudite will kill him for failing so he has no choice

 

Lee- welcome to the club eric

 

Caleb- we gotta go there just up the hill 

 

Four- do you think you can run?

 

Summer- I I'm not sure I'm still trying to walk 

 

Peter- I got her

 

He scooped me up in his arms before I could say anything and took off with me four lead the way as we had men running after us with guns yet again bullets went everywhere as we ran through the woods

 

Eric- up ahead it's a secret tunnel nobody knows about it but Jeanine and myself it's where some of erudite illegal equipment is stored 

 

We all followed him inside their he closed the hatch we could hear the footsteps of the men that were after us but after awhile they left 

 

Eric- coast is clear

 

I was still being held up by Peter I held onto him but fell fast asleep hours seemed to of passed by I opened my eyes after some time 

 

Summer- where are we?

 

Lee- in another part of the city a good way away from erudite it's an abandoned building nobody would come looking for us in here

 

Caleb- at least we hope 

 

I looked at eric I still wasn't comfortable around him 

 

Lee- don't worry everything is going to be fine eric want be stupid enough to do anything not when he knows his life is on the line

 

I looked at four who was surprisingly looking off into space I stood up and walked over to him 

 

Summer- hi 

 

Four- hey 

 

Summer- something wrong your staring off into space you normally don't do that

 

Four- yeah I'm fine just thinking

 

Peter- hey summer a little help would be nice

 

Summer- gotta go before he hangs himself in his own sleeping bag

 

I walked off four looked at Peter who was almost choking himself in his sleeping bag he laughed at the sight


	4. Chapter 4

A few days past us by and my wound was finally healed but the struggle wasn't over it was only beginning we had a bunch of people shooting at us I ducked behind a wall I started shooting at some of the people that were shooting at us I got one right in the head I took cover again the bullets bounced off the metal I was hiding beside I looked over at Lee who stood up just for a few seconds to shoot ahead before she quickly took cover behind the tree 

 

Tris- were running low on ammo they just keep coming

 

Four- how's that door looking Caleb?

 

Caleb was hacking into a highly secured base that belonged to erudite he was moving his fingers across the holographic screen 

 

Caleb- I'm almost their 

 

Eric- this is a waste of time we can't keep this up not like this

 

Lee- what's the matter eric I thought you liked being in the action

 

He stood up from behind his hiding spot he pulled back a gernade he threw it before getting back down in hiding the gernade went off and a bunch of men went flying in the air 

 

Four- you had a gernade this whole time?

 

Eric- yeah it I told any of you I'm sure u would it told me to hand it over

 

Lee- oh shit guys we gotta tank !

 

Summer- you have got to be joking

 

I saw a tank heading our way 

 

Tris- theirs no way our weapons could take down a tank 

 

Four- don't suppose you hiding a RPG by any chance are you ? 

 

Eric- I wish and I really wished I hadn't used that gernade now 

 

The tank started getting closer Peter ran to Caleb

 

Peter- I hope those hands of yours type faster Caleb 

 

Caleb- I'm trying

 

Peter stood their looking nervous

 

Peter- any chance you can go faster

 

Caleb- I almost have it

 

Peter- good because we're almost about to get crushed by a tank!

 

The door finally opened we all ran inside the place he locked the door and turned the weapon system on and rockets took out the tank 

 

Tris- great work Caleb

 

Caleb- thanks

 

I looked at the place seeing a bunch of weapons and bunks

 

Lee- least we have plenty of ammo now how did you know about the place Caleb?

 

Caleb- back when I was erudite when Jeanine was starting a war on abnegation this is the place all the weapons came from I just remembered the way the place looked so lucky find

 

I looked over at eric I glared at him for the hurtful words he said before I walked past him when he gripped my arm

 

Eric- ya know it's still funny how you deni your feelings for him act casual around him when your hurting why not do the smart thing and move on I'm sure their is someone in this world that wants you stiff 

 

Lee- eric shut up don't talk to her like that

 

Eric- I'm just saying it's my opinion

 

I pushed him back

 

Summer- keep your options to yourself if your gonna be a dick

 

I took off Lee punched eric

 

Lee- don't ever talk badly about my best friend

 

Eric- yeah well tell your best friend to quit being a easy target

 

Lee- what is it with you wanting to start trouble?

 

Eric- I'm guessing trouble just loves me 

 

She glared at him 

 

Lee- ya know when you were my instructor for some reason I looked up to you ... Even though you had your own ways of teaching that were very cruel I for some reason looked up to you even though your a asshole but the harsh ways you taught I did learn how to handle myself and gained confidence in myself and since your now even worse of a asshole working with my mom and then saying bad things about my best friend your lucky I don't kill you myself

 

He looked at her with a smirk and walked up to her to the point she was against the wall he put his hands against the wall hard making a loud sound above her making Lee flinch a little his eyes were serious

 

Eric- first of all I can't hurt someone who's already damaged like her , second you don't look up to me you never have their is a part of you that actually liked the rough and brutal stuff everyone including you had to do and it didn't help you wanted to get with your instructor just like summer wants four and you hate yourself for feeling attracted to the devil himself and you can't stand it and lastly don't ever threaten me again it's s good way to get you killed got it 

 

Tris- eric back off leave her alone sit down somewhere

 

Eric walked off leaving Lee against the wall breathless a little but she shook it off quickly

 

Tris- you okay?

 

Lee- yeah I'm fine

 

Tris- why do you even bother with talking to him he's a waste of time if he could he would run to Jeanine and tell her himself where we are 

 

Lee- yeah I know he would

 

Tris- then why talk to him especially when all he says is smart remarks and threats ....Wait you don't

 

Lee said nothing

 

Tris- you like eric?

 

She said in a whisper Lee looked down

 

Lee- okay yeah call me stupid for it 

 

Tris- your not stupid your crazy but not stupid

 

Lee looked at her 

 

Lee- wow thanks

 

Tris- does summer know about you liking the asshole that picks on her?

 

Lee- no I don't think she does I have to tell her 

 

Tris- let me know how that works out 

 

Lee- yeah prey for me 

 

Back with me I was laying on top of a bunk my eyes closed when I opened em I jumped a little seeing four their

 

Four- turning in already?

 

Summer- just resting my eyes

 

Four- that's to bad I was going to choose you as my practice partner today

 

I looked at him as I raised up

 

Summer- oh okay

 

I stood up and followed him a good ways to the training room I looked to see him warring a tank top where I could see all them muscles for a moment my mind was elsewhere

 

Four- you with me?

 

Summer- huh o oh yeah 

 

Four- you ready?

 

I nodded and we both took our stance as he came at me I blocked his punches and dodged his kicks flipping out the way he ran at me with a kick that I grabbed only for him to get his other leg around me kicking me in the neck I came to the ground

 

Four- your better...But your still slow if I was your enemy you would be dead now you need to focus more and get faster the key to winning isn't just skill alone you gotta be fast and you can't have mercy against the one your fighting and you hold back your never going to win, if your just going to hold back theirs no point in even fighting

 

Summer- I I'm sorry

 

Four- try again and this time don't hold back I'm your instructor not your elder I can take a beating... Just think of eric as the one you are up against

 

I looked at him took my stance again he charged at me I dodged his punches again and he ran at me with the same kick but I grabbed it again and this time when he tried to kick with other leg I moved my head to the side 

 

Four- better

 

A hour went by that we were training it became hot really fast both of us were sweating and I saw his sweaty arms making him have a glow my eyes looked over him when I was kicked in the face by him because of losing my focus starring him down he helped me up 

 

Four- you did a great job your getting better every time

 

Summer- t thank you 

 

I saw Tris come up waiting on four she waved at me four patted my back as he walked over to Tris who his arms wrapped around her waist and their lips connected I got that painful feeling in my chest again I looked away when Peter came up 

 

Peter- Lee and Caleb made dinner

 

He looked at me and saw the hurt in my eyes

 

Peter- you okay what's wrong?

 

He looked at Tris and four holding one another kissing he grabbed my hand

 

Peter- I see , come on 

 

He dragged me away from the sight

 

Peter- you gotta quit doing this to yourself ya know?

 

Summer- I know but it's just you don't understand what it's like to be in my shoes Peter

 

Peter- your right I don't but if I was I wouldn't be feeling sad over a guy I can't ever be with he's in love with Tris theirs no way you can ever be in the picture and you need to except that as much as it hurts you 

 

Summer- that is what Lee told me to

 

Peter- it's true but if you really want to move on from him I'll be happy to be that guy 

 

I rolled my eyes

 

Summer- thanks Peter

 

I sat down to eat with everyone hours past by and we ended up leaving that place when we ended up running into some soldiers working for Jeanine we all got split up trying to get away me and four ended up together we ran into the factionless while running away from them we managed to take some clothes we saw laying around and changed into them to try to throw em off our track

 

Four- with these clothes we could fit in but sadly how can we hide our faces from em

 

Summer- hats?

 

Four- not enough time

 

I see them running through the factionless heading our way

 

Summer- four 

 

Four- yeah?

 

I grabbed his face kissing his lips gently his eyes were wide but he saw the guards coming and he kissed me back his face barried in mine his arms around my waist mine was around his neck the guards came up to us aiming guns at us but they couldn't see our faces due to us making out blocking the view 

 

Man- just a couple making out let's go

 

my arms still around four and his still around my waist his lips were still connected to mine a small moan escaped my lips he grabbed hold of the back of my head and pulls me closer to him the guards left and we broke the kiss both shocked and trying to regain breath he looked at me I felt my face was red 

 

Four- quick thinking

 

Summer- t thank you

 

He looked at me for a second the awkward silence between us made us both nervous

 

Four- let's go

 

I followed him and a few minutes we got reunited with everyone four went over to Tris immediately

 

Lee- we were worried about you guys you both went in different directions then we did we saw a bunch of soldiers after the two of you 

 

Summer- y yeah we were fine

 

Lee- I'm glad no more getting separated

 

I nodded and looked at four he looked back at me the tension between us made it hard not to breath but let noticed it right away

 

Lee- hey what happened out their?

 

Summer- n nothing why 

 

Lee- just their is alot of tension between you and four did something happen?

 

I looked at her I still couldn't get over what I did my mind was going crazy same as my heart not knowing if me and him are still cool like we used to be or if it's going to be awkward like this from now on


End file.
